Monkey See, Monkey Do
by Diva3
Summary: MacGyver's sleepiness and Susan's odd taste in tv shows inspires a south seas dream sequence in this homage to Tales of the Gold Monkey.


Title: Monkey See, Monkey Do.

Author: Diva

Email: diva@divasgalaxy.net 

Disclaimer: "MacGyver" the Television Series and "MacGyver" the character [as well as Jack Dalton and Peter Thornton] are the property of Paramount Pictures Television and Winkler/Rich Productions. No copyright infridgement is intended. The original characters as well as this story belongs to me and may not be posted elsewhere without permission. Lyrics from _I Only Have Eyes for You_ a top forty song from 1934 and written by Ben Selvin, provided by Lyric's World 

Author's Note: This is a homage to another 80s adventure show _Tales of the Gold Monkey._ Any similarity to the basic plotline and characters of that show are purely intentional. This show starred a very young and very hot Stephen Collins as pilot Jake Cutter and was set in the 1930s. It aired from 1982 to 1983, so don't worry if you don't remember it! No characters from that series (which belongs to Belisarius Productions and Universal Pictures Television) appear in this story, but if you are familiar with the series, you'll just get the homage, that's all. BG Without further ado, it's 1997 when we set our tale in an apartment in the Seattle area . . . .

* * *

"I've got the perfect evening planned. Deep-dish pizza, ice-cold beer, soda for you, and a 30s adventure movie. Heck, I've even got _Road to Bali_ for a chaser." Susan O'Neil juggled the video bag into her left hand as she fished out her apartment keys with her right.

"Wish you would have let me pick out the movies," MacGyver grumbled, holding the pizza and following her into the apartment.

"Geez, more to life than Westerns, my dear. And if you're good, next time we'll try film noir," Susan flipped on the lights. "Just set the pizza on the table. Oooh, what's this?"

She bent down to retrieve the package that had come through her mail slot. "My videotapes! Cool, _Tales of the Gold Monkey_, the perfect capper."

"Tales of the who?" Mac asked as he started opening cabinet doors looking for plates. It was the first time that Susan had offered to host movie night, something which was starting to become a bi-monthly event. This time, however, Sam was out of town, so it was just the two of them.

"_Tales of the Gold Monkey_. It was a short lived television show in the early 80s," Susan pointed to her left, "The paper plates are in the left cupboard. Anyway, it requires a certain suspension of disbelief, but I think you'll like it. It's about a 30s bush pilot who hangs out in the South Pacific with a group of interesting people and he's got a one-eyed dog who 'talks'."

Mac shook his head. Susan's tastes ran to the well, very unexpected. But what the heck, if it put her in a good mood, he was all for it. Especially given that last week's adventure in Bangkok had put her in such a foul mood that he was lucky to have escaped with his life, and that wasn't because of the job either.

* * *

Two-thirds of the way through the pizza, and well into the second episode of _Tales of the Gold Monkey_, Mac was having a really hard time keeping awake. Not that the show wasn't entertaining, like Susan had promised, it was a little corny at times but still a lot of fun, much like a certain 80s show that he remembered. But the last week had been rough and he was worn out.

He was pretty sure that the gang on the screen had just wandered into an African village high on a mountain on a South Pacific Island when he began to drift off . . ..

* * *

MacGyver leaned into the cockpit of his plane to speak to his mechanic. "Jack, do you think you'll get the thing up and running by tomorrow? We have to make the weekly run."

"Ah come on, Mac, can't we hold off the run for a couple of days? The Clipper's coming in an hour, and I'm sure that's going to prove more interesting than fixing this engine."

"Let me guess, either one of your poker buddies is coming in, one of your con artist friends with a get rich quick scheme is due in, or you're planning to see after the single ladies."

"Mac, I'm hurt," Jack said stretching out his arms. "What would make you say something like that?"

"Then I'm right? Or did you run out of whiskey? Remember buddy, two's the limit."

They were both distracted by the sound of an airplane coming in. "Wow, the Clipper's early. That never happens." Jack added but Mac had already stepped out of the Goose heading toward the Clipper dock.

Already waiting at the dock was the administrator of the island, a man called simply Pete. He claimed to be a French Canadian who had declared French citizenship and had been given this mandate as a favor from an official whose life he saved in the Foreign Legion. Mac knew that Pete was actually a gambler from Missouri who probably had won the island in a poker game. But Pete was a surprisingly wise and efficient leader and was well liked by everyone, including his friend and employee MacGyver.

"Anyone interesting coming in this time?" Mac asked.

"Oh someone quite fascinating, mon ami," Pete answered in his faux French accent. MacGyver had to admit that years of practice had made the accent sound almost authentic, except to those who knew better.

Mac was about to ask whom, when the Clipper made its touch down and the passengers began to disembark.

"Welcome to French Cogaboga," Pete said snapping into official capacity, welcoming the passengers to the island and inviting them into his hotel and bar for a drink. Most of them were only staying for the night, on-route to other destinations in the Pacific, others for a week or so for a holiday. Mac scanned the crowds looking for any familiar faces or for that matter any interesting ones. He stopped when he came to a brunette woman wearing a straw hat. She was dressed lightly in a cream colored dress and her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

She looked his way and started to walk towards him. Mac was about to open his mouth to speak when Pete rushed past him.

"Susan, mon cheri! How good it is to see you!"

"As it is for me to see you, Uncle." She returned kissing his cheek in the continental fashion before giving him a good old American hug.

Mac cleared his throat. "Ah yes, MacGyver, permit me to introduce my niece Susan O'Neil. Susan, this is one of my employees, MacGyver, he is my chief pilot."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss O'Neil," said MacGyver, offering his hand.

"It's Susan," she replied shaking his hand.

"Then you can call me, Mac."

Pete had already called for one of his native porters to gather Susan's luggage so all that remained was the walk up to the hotel.

"So Susan, what brings you to Cogaboga?" Mac asked, but her reply was interrupted by the appearance of Jack Dalton.

"Hey, did I miss the Clipper? Who's your lovely friend, MacGyver?"

"This is Pete's niece Susan. Susan, this is my mechanic, . . ."

"Jack Dalton at your service, madam." Jack said with a bow offering his arm. Susan took the offered arm, but not before making a face over her shoulder at MacGyver. With a grin, Mac followed the two into the bar.

Soon the three were sitting around a table in the bar, a beer in front of Jack, a glass of white wine in front of Susan, and a glass of water for MacGyver.

"My uncle says that I can trust you," Susan said suddenly, leaning over the table in a low voice.

"If Pete says you can trust us, you can trust us." said Jack.

"Hush," Mac said, "What is it that you need?"

"Well, besides visiting my uncle, the real reason that I'm here on Cogaboga is to search for this." Susan reached around her neck and unfastened her necklace. She held it out to Mac and Jack.

"To search for a little green monkey? I don't get it," said Jack.

MacGyver frowned at Jack, shaking his head. He then took the offered charm and turned it over in his hand. "This is jade right?"

"Yes, that is a copy of what is known in legend as the Jade Monkey of Tangakawa. It is a fabled Jade idol, one that is supposed to have mystical powers. My father firmly believed in its existence. That is why he led an expedition to find it six months ago. We lost contact with him and his party. The party was of seven, three bodies have been found. Two months ago, my uncle received word that one of the party had been found, he is being kept in a hospital in the Japanese mandate. The doctors say that he is delirious talking of strange monkey creatures. He claims that my father is still alive. But it's hard to tell if the reports are accurate."

"Tangakawa is in the Japanese mandate," Mac shuddered involuntarily.

"I realize that being in Japanese territory, has well implications for the two of you. But, my uncle tells me that MacGyver is the only one who can bend the Princess' ear."

The Princess was a spoiled brat in MacGyver's opinion. He couldn't stand to be in her company for very long, but she was fascinated with him. It was this fascination, much to his chagrin, that worked out to his advantage. It had even saved his life on occasion. But he was in no hurry to repeat the experience.

"Look, Susan, the Princess can be reasonable at times. Maybe you can bend her ear without me. Besides, Jack says that it'll take at least a week to fix the Goose."

"Nah, I was just saying that to get out of work. I can fix it in an hour."

Mac shot him a "you're not helping things" look. Jack just smiled, grabbed his beer, and said, "Maybe I'll go see about that engine now."

Susan was staring at him across the table, "So have you run out of excuses? Are you willing to help me or not?"

"Susan, you seem like a nice girl and I'm sure you're worried about your father, but couldn't you find a more official way of helping him?"

"I've tried, MacGyver, but the US authorities are barely keeping on good terms with the Japanese as it is. I've been advised to keep the situation as low key as possible. That's why I came to you, please Mac, you're my only hope." Her eyes were pleading, so beautiful, so sad.

Oh hell. He dropped his eyes down to the tabletop, watching his fingers playing with the water glass. He was **not **going to look up into those green eyes because if he did, he knew he was lost.

"I can't . . . " he started to whisper and then involuntarily looked up and met her eyes. It was all over.

"How's tomorrow sound?"

* * *

MacGyver ran a hand through his hair, and then replaced his hat. He was overseeing the loading of Susan's provisions onto the Goose. He was also wondering, for the umpteenth time, what in blazes he was getting himself into. Jack, on the other hand, was whistling as he loaded the boxes on board. Jack loved an adventure almost as much as he loved a get rich quick scheme.

"That should be the last of it, Mac. She's sure got a lot of stuff," Jack said, coming out of the cargo hold at last.

Mac nodded. "She said that she wasn't sure of what to expect. She also doesn't know what condition we're going to find her father and his men in, so she came with as many medical supplies as she could get her hands on. I hope she's willing to spare the remainder when we get back. There's a lot of people on our supply run who could use these."

"I will see about doing so, as you won't accept payment for your services," Susan said, walking down the pier toward the plane. She was dressed in a white blouse and a pair of khaki colored slacks. For a moment, she reminded him of a photograph of Katherine Hepburn that he had seen in a magazine.

"Not accept payment?" Jack hissed, nearly dropping his tool case.

"Don't worry, Jack. You'll get paid. I didn't want to speak for both of us."

Jack sighed in relief and went on board to complete his check of the aircraft.

"So, got everything?" Mac asked, noticing that Susan was carrying a small bag.

She nodded, setting the bag down on one of the plane's steps. She opened it and took out a pistol. Mac audibly gasped as she took it out and checked to make sure it was loaded.

"What?" she asked, "Don't you carry one?"

"Um, not any more. Do you think that's necessary?"

"Honestly, MacGyver, I'm not a child, I can use this. Besides, I'm not about to go into god knows where, populated with god knows what without one." As she said this, the sad innocent girl of last night disappeared, in her place stood a determined hardened woman. Mac took an unconscious step backwards, what had he gotten himself into?

But he didn't have time to debate the fact. From the cockpit, he heard the okay sign from Jack and Susan had already thrown her bag in and climbed inside. Taking a deep breath, he followed her.

* * *

"Coming in on the capital of the Japanese mandate," Mac shouted back into the passenger area of his plane. The capital was on the largest island on the Japanese side of the Mallas Islands. The capital was one of the two areas in the islands that could be considered a city. The other was on the French capital. Neither was anything more than a glorified village, but by island standards they were quite impressive indeed. The Japanese capital, in particular, was quite modern and disturbedly military. Even more so in the last year, MacGyver noted privately with some dismay. But he had little time to ponder, as it was time to land.

As he was certain of before they had taken off, they were met at the pier by some of the Princess' men. There was very little that she did not see, hear, or know. He persuaded the guards to allow Jack to stay behind with the plane and its cargo. He did not, however, manage to persuade Susan to remain behind or even to leave her bag. She swung it over her shoulder and followed squarely on his heels.

The "palace" of the ruler of the Japanese mandate was the largest building in the village. It was also quite impressive for such a small place. The Princess was a distant cousin of the Emperor, yet she ruled her little kingdom as if it were the entire Japanese empire. Susan and MacGyver were issued into her throne room. There attended by a handful of soldiers and young women dressed in kimonos, sat the Princess in full regal regalia (despite the heat) on a throne.

"Pulling out all the stops aren't we, Keiko?" said MacGyver, his light and easy manner not betraying how nervous he actually felt.

Susan's eyes widened at the casual address. She wisely said nothing, stepping a little behind him especially as the Princess' chief attendant pulled out a rather nasty looking sword.

"You will not address her highness in such fashion!" He barked out.

But the Princess merely laughed. "It is alright. MacGyver may address me in any fashion that he wishes." Her tones were cultured, her English flawless and British accented from years of expensive European schooling. She regally rose from her throne and slid off her robe. Underneath, she was wearing a more European style dress, although it was made of embroidered silk. Almost like a cat, she slinked over to MacGyver, purposely ignoring the American woman.

"So, MacGyver," she said holding out her hand and waiting for him to kiss it. When he did so, she continued, "What is the reason for this unexpected but altogether pleasant visit? I am quite sure it is not for pleasure though more's the pity."

"Your highness, if you please," Susan interrupted. "We came to request your permission to lead a rescue mission to Tagakawa. Also, we would like to see the American that has been in your hospital for the last two months."

The Princess raised a delicate eyebrow and regarded the American with something bordering on distaste. "Tagakawa? Really my dear, there's nothing on Tagakawa but monkeys and jungle." One of her attendants laughed. "Why would a little thing like you want to go there?"

Susan bristled. How dare she? Susan towered over the Princess and had at least a couple of years on her. It was bad enough that MacGyver treated her like a child, but this woman, this woman had no right . . .. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Mac.

"You know perfectly well why she wants to go there, Keiko. I don't think there's anything that goes on in the Mallas that you do not know about."

The Princess smiled enigmatically, "Very well, I will concede that I can make an educated guess. I'm going to assume that you are the niece of the administrator of Cogoboga. I heard that she was coming to the islands in search of her father. Your father would be Dr. O'Neil, whom I met several months ago when he came seeking permission to go to Tagakawa. I granted his permission even though I felt he was on a fool's errand. Mystical Jade Monkeys," she shook her head. "He also refused my generous offer of men and guides. It is not my fault that something happened to him. If you want to risk your pretty neck going after him, be my guest. But I'm afraid I can not spare any men."

"And the American?" MacGyver asked.

The Princess waved her hand dismissively, "He's in the hospital. He is beyond all hope for his sanity, so if you want to take him off of our hands, be my guest. He will not be much help."

"Thank you, your highness," Susan, who had collected herself, said giving a slight bow.

The Princess smirked at her and said nothing. She did, however, bridge the gap between herself and MacGyver. She leaned in and kissed him rather passionately.

Mac stood there speechless as she pulled away. "Do be careful, my pet." she purred and then strolled out of the room.

"She's nice, I do hope we run into some more of your friends," Susan said rather sarcastically. She then sighed as she noticed Mac still standing dumbfounded. Annoyed, she grabbed his arm. "Come on, MacGyver, we have to visit that hospital."

As the Princess had warned, there was very little that they could get out of Susan's father's friend. He was in very bad condition. He was happy to see Susan and said that her father was still alive. He repeated the story of the strange monkey creatures and that they had been captured. He was sketchy on how he had escaped. It seemed as if it had been just barely.

Susan and Mac made their way back toward the plane. It was getting late in the day, they would have to spend the night in the capital then set out for Tagakawa in the morning. After securing rooms in a nearby hotel, they were heading to collect Jack.

"That poor man, I wish there was something that could be done." Susan said.

"The doctors say he's fit to travel. We'll come back and try to get him on a Clipper to Hawaii. There are plenty of American hospitals there and they can transport him back to the States."

* * *

Sometime later, MacGyver walked into the bar of the hotel. He had been out sending a wire to Pete letting him know of their progress. He and Susan had booked rooms in the only American run hotel in the capital city. A hep jazz combo, on a tour of the Pacific, was playing in the bar. A motley group of Americans and other travelers to the area were gathered around, many of them dancing. He quickly spotted Susan and Jack. Jack was busy begging off yet another dance with Susan and was eying a beer appreciatively.

Susan had changed into a red silk dress, a matching tropical flower in her hair. The red set off her features perfectly. Mac caught his breath, how could the same woman be so different from one minute to the next? She met his eyes across the floor and smiled brightly.

"Jack won't dance with me any more. Would you care to?"

"Um, sure."

The combo began to pound out a beat as Susan took Mac's hands. The music seemed to inspire her. She danced as if the music crept into her soul and set her on fire. He certainly had never met any one who danced so well. In fact, he had never kept up so well in his life. He followed her lead and just let things happen.

He barely noticed that the dance floor had emptied as the rest of the bar had gathered in a circle watching appreciatively.

When the song finally ended and he had set Susan down from a final lift, the entire bar broke out into applause. Mac flushed, embarrassed, but Susan merely smiled and gave a slight bow before heading back to the table.

"That was great, where did you learn how to dance like that?" Jack asked sliding a beer over to a grateful Susan.

"Oh, I don't know, I picked it up here and there back home. I love to dance. Thank you, Mac, you're not so bad a dancer yourself."

"Um, yeah, thanks."

* * *

The next morning, they touched down on the beach in Tagakawa. After securing the plane, they headed for the last know location of Susan's father.

After a few hours of walking through the heavy growth of jungle, they came across the remains of a camp. The place looked like it had been under siege. Nearly everything thing had been destroyed. Pieces of tents, furniture, radio equipment, and other supplies were tossed around the area.

Mac shook his head as Susan furtively went through the debris. She wasn't likely to find any clue as to where her father had gone. Jack had gone to help Susan lift a heavy piece of equipment off of the ground when Mac noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Something was strange about that tree.

He walked over to investigate. Then he looked at the tree next to it.

"Hey, come over here." He yelled to his companions.

"What is it?" Susan asked, running over.

"Look." Mac pointed at the scratches on the tree. "That looks like Greek."

Susan looked at the scratches, frowned, and then smiled. "Not quite. It's a code that my father wrote his field notes in. My father, well, tends to be paranoid about his research. I do, however, know how to read it." She brushed some overgrowth out of the way and read the scratches. Her smile faded and an increasingly worried look crept onto her face.

"What is it?" demanded an impatient Jack, who was finding the abandoned camp more and more creepy.

"He writes that he has discovered the whereabouts of the Idol, but that the Monkeys will not let them see it. It becomes more rushed, as if something was happening. He speaks of attacks on his men, worries that soon the camp will be attacked. He leaves directions to the Idol here, mentions me by name. But they don't seem to be complete. Southwest 8 KM, turn right at the Kombala tree, and then pass through the Realm of the Rainbow, you will and then it's not finished."

"So what do we do?" asked Jack.

"Well, we go southwest, turn right at the tree and look for the Realm of the Rainbow." said Mac.

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say," Jack mumbled as Mac found southwest and started to walk.

None of them mentioned the blood marks on some of the trees or the fur that they found on others. They just looked at each other and kept moving.

* * *

"There's nothing here." complained Jack after the group had turned right at an enormous tree. "Do you think it was the wrong tree?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that was the right tree," answered Susan. "But I'm not sure what Father met by the Realm of the Rainbow."

"Sash," said Mac who was in the lead. "Do you hear that?"

"It sounds like water," said Susan.

"Yeah, and I think I've got an idea what your father meant by Realm of the Rainbow, come on."

The group came to a bluff overlooking a massive waterfall. The sun's rays reflecting off the water caused a rainbow to appear.

"The Realm of the Rainbow . . .." Susan breathed.

"Exactly how are we going to pass through that?" asked Jack.

"Look down there, there's a path running down the hill and behind the waterfall," said Mac.

"Down there?" Jack looked glumly at the steep path.

* * *

They were halfway down the bluff when the silence was broken by a shriek from Susan. She had been between Mac and Jack when Jack tripped and slid down the hill, knocking her over.

She in turn slid into MacGyver and the threesome ended up in a heap at the bottom of the bluff.

"Ouch. Is anyone hurt?" asked MacGyver, not entirely bothering to untangle himself from Susan.

"I'm fine," she replied thinking that as was only proper, she really should get up, but not quite doing so.

"Well, I think I may have broken something over here," Jack complained. He did stand up and shook everything out.

"You don't look broken to me," said Mac.

"Nah, false alarm, look the waterfall and in half the time." said Jack.

"Right, the waterfall," said MacGyver, finally getting himself free from Susan and giving her a hand up. "Shall we?"

* * *

The trip under the falls was uneventful except for getting slightly damp.

What waited for them on the other side was a beautiful valley.

"Who would have thought this island was so big?" asked Jack, partially to hear some sound other than the rushing water and their own breathing.

It was so quiet, not a bird, nor an insect or anything.

Crash!

It came out of nowhere, the sound of something big crashing through the tall grass around them.

Then there was another similar sound, something coming from all directions.

"What the hell?" yelped Jack.

There was no place to run, they were surrounded. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Mac saw something flash.

"Susan, don't!!"

His cry was unheard as she fired shot after shot into the grass around them. But it didn't do any good because suddenly, a large creature snarling in pain, bleeding from the shoulder appeared in front of them.

"Oh, my God." Susan's voice sounded far away to Mac's ears, even though somehow she had ended up pressed up against him.

Jack's words he couldn't make out at all, although the mechanic was also nearby on his other side.

"I think we found one of the monkey creatures," Mac managed to say before a large paw struck out at the nearest human and all Mac could see was darkness.

* * *

When Mac came to, he was in some sort of cave. It was cold and damp. The only light came from some torches hung from near the ceiling. He could hear some sort of a noise; he opened his eyes and tried to lift himself up.

"Ow," he fell back in pain.

"Don't try to get up yet, they got you pretty bad," came a woman's voice. When she came into his line of vision, he saw that it was Susan. She was disheveled and dirty. Her hair was hanging down, having fallen out of the bun she had it in. She was also bloody and scared.

"What did they do to you?" he asked concerned, reaching out to touch her face.

"Not as much as they did to you and Jack. Most of the blood isn't mine. Although I did this to you, I brought you both here and I shot that thing. They should have hurt me . . .."

"Don't, it wasn't your fault, you were scared and you reacted out of fear. Where's Jack?"

"I'm over here buddy." came a voice from just across the room. "We were wondering when you were going to rejoin us."

"He's hurt as bad as you," Susan whispered, "He's only been awake for a few minutes."

"Have you gotten a chance to look around?" Mac asked.

"Yes, although I'm not sure where here is. I was unconscious too when they attacked us and brought us here. I came to in what seems to be a village. The monkey creatures have actually built homes here. They threw the two of you in here and then grabbed me and took me out into the center of the village. I couldn't understand anything they were grunting about. A creature that seemed to be the leader came out, looked me over, and then he grunted something to the ones with me. So they well,"

"They did hurt you." He could see that she had been trying to downplay her situation out of guilt for the beatings that he and Jack had taken.

Susan nodded trembling. "Then they threw me in here with the two of you. I'm so sorry, I didn't believe what my father had said, I didn't know, I never would have brought you here if I had know."

"Sssh, it's not your fault, I didn't believe in the monkeys until I saw them either. Come here." Mac had managed to painfully sit up and he held out his arms to her.

She nodded her thanks. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "It's going to be alright, we'll get out of here, we'll think of something."

"I believe you," Susan lifted her head, looking up at him. Her breath was warm against his face and he couldn't help himself, he lowed his head towards hers, their lips just about to meet when . . ..

"Ah, hate to bother you guys, but it sounds like we've got company," said Jack.

The two turned their heads to see three of the Monkeys, one of them grabbing Jack by the arm.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to drag," said Susan as one of them pulled her out of MacGyver's arms and brought her roughly to her feet.

Mac barely contained his cry of pain as they pulled him up. Susan tried to reach out for him but the Monkey wouldn't let her.

The threesome was taken to the center of the village, where the large creature that had inspected Susan earlier was waiting. He walked around all of them, grunting in what seemed like anger.

Suddenly though, there came another noise, like the slamming of a door from an area far away from the village core.

The Monkey creatures all starting chattering to themselves like a group of nervous birds. They kept glancing in the direction of the sound.

Then suddenly in the center of the village came a huge creature, which seemed to be half monkey and half man. It was dressed in furs and feathers; on its face was a huge golden mask.

"What is the meaning of this?" the voice boomed out in English.

Susan's head jerked around, fighting with the creature that held her. "Father?"

"Father?" mouthed Mac to Jack as they looked quizzically at the masked being.

"Susan?" the being asked, removing its mask to reveal a very human man. He grunted several things at the Monkeys, who suddenly let the threesome go and backed up considerably.

Susan rushed into his arms. "Father! I've been so worried."

"Susan, you shouldn't have come here. If I hadn't been back at the village, lord knows what the Monkeys would have done to you and your friends."

"I'm sorry, but I had to know what had happened. These men work for Pete on Cogabaga. MacGyver and Jack Dalton. I hired them to help me find you."

"You know, your Monkeys were a bit rough, especially to your daughter," Mac cut in. Jack gave him a "what about us look" which Mac promptly ignored.

"I apologize for that, but the Monkeys have a mind of their own, especially to those who injure them as my men and I found out the hard way. "

"That was my fault, we found the remains of your camp and went looking for you. I fired at them when they approached us." Susan shook her head. "But Dad, what happened, they acted like you are some sort of a god."

"Here, I am a god. Oh, Susan, I found it, and it's more wonderful than I had imagined."

"The Jade Idol? Your life's work?"

The older man nodded. "Come, I will show you."

* * *

Dr. O'Neil led the group up a steep path to a group of huts that had been built near the entrance to a cave in a nearby mountain. Susan was glad to see that the remainder of her father's men were there, working in the campsite. She did notice, sadly, that they like her father carried visible scars of their encounters with the strange giant monkeys.

He led them inside the cave and down a little ways until they were in a massive chamber.

All gasped as they beheld the site in front of them.

A gigantic Jade sculpture of a Monkey sat in the center of the room on a golden throne.

"That's got to be worth millions," Jack said to noone in particular.

"More than that, Mr. Dalton," Dr. O'Neil said, "It has magical healing powers. I was half dead when the mate of the Monkey's leader took pity on me. She carried me up into this cave and laid me on the altar. I was cured. I also found that I could communicate with them. That is why they treat me like a god."

"Uh-huh." Mac grunted skeptically. He wasn't one to believe in such things. He could also see that Susan despite being glad that her father was alive wasn't exactly convinced either.

"I see you are not a believer Mr. MacGyver."

"I don't know what I believe. All I know is that your daughter was worried sick about you so she came all the way out to the Pacific to find you. She hires us and we have to put up with the Japanese leader, find one of your men delirious and half out of his mind, we get here and Jack and I get beat within an inch of our lives, Susan got knocked around, and the whole time you're up here living like a god and can't seem to find time to drop your kid a line!"

"I will not be spoken to like that!" The professor had an odd look about him as he thundered at MacGyver. Susan stood frozen to the spot staring at her father.

"I was just a little upset, that's all," Mac quickly apologized, backing away slightly.

"I will not accept your apology. You will not speak to Otaka in such a fashion. You will be put to death." He grunted a few words and two Monkeys they hadn't seen at the campsite before appeared on either side of MacGyver.

"Daddy!" Susan cried putting herself in front of MacGyver. "What are you doing?"

"Susan?" O'Neil looked at her in confusion as if he had been asleep. "What's the matter?"

"Daddy, something's not right here, you just tried to sentence MacGyver to death for nothing. And you called yourself Otaka."

"Otaka? That's a Monkey god, why would I call myself that?"

"I don't know, Dad, but you've been acting strangely since we got here. Are you feeling alright?"

The odd look came back, "I am Otaka, and there is nothing wrong with me. You will all pay for your insubordination. Especially the unbeliever."

"Daddy!" Susan screamed but this time, her father was far-gone. The Monkeys stepped toward them, throwing her aside as she tried to get between them and MacGyver.

"Susan!" yelled MacGyver.

In the confusion, Jack, who had been forgotten by all in the room, jumped one of the Monkeys. He managed to get a few good hits in before the animal shook him off and slammed him hard.

MacGyver was dealing with the other Monkey when suddenly the ground started shaking. The Monkeys yelped in fear and tore out of the cavern, the humans forgotten.

Susan got to her feet somewhat shakily coming to Jack's aid and helping him up. The ground started quivering again.

"What's going on?" She asked holding on to Jack's arm as Mac came over to the two.

"I think it's an earthquake or a volcanic eruption." MacGyver said. "We need to get out of here."

Susan nodded but then she looked over at her father, who was standing staring at the Idol. "I think it's affected his mind, we have to get him out of here."

"Yeah, we do." agreed MacGyver.

Crash!

Part of the ceiling caved in, burying the Idol in the rubble. Susan's father shrieked trying to uncover it.

"Dad, no!" Susan yelled and raced after him, her two friends hot on her trail.

"It's my life's work, Susan. I can't let it be buried."

"No, Dad, it changed you. It's made you into something you're not. Isn't enough that you were right and it existed?"

"No, I spent a lifetime getting here. You don't understand, I gave up everything, you, your mother, everything for this."

"Would you give your life?" Susan asked, tears streaming down her face, the ground continuing to shake.

"We have to go now, Susan," yelled Mac.

Jack grabbed the arm of the struggling professor and Mac grabbed Susan's. They made it out of the cavern and toward the base camp, by now both men were dragging the professor.

They had just made it out of the cavern when the mouth of the cave collapsed burying the Idol's existence once more.

"No!" shrieked the professor.

"Come on, it's not safe to stay here, we've got to get off the mountain!" MacGyver yelled to his assembled group plus the members of the professor's camp that were still on the mountain.

* * *

"That's some story, mon ami." said Pete pouring them a drink back at the bar, "However did you manage to escape?"

"Well, the Monkeys were actually pretty happy to get Susan's father out of their hair, they guided us out of the forest and back to my plane." MacGyver said.

"And the mountain?"

"We didn't stick around long enough to find out." shrugged Jack, taking a slug of his beer.

"How is my brother-in-law?"

"He's understandably devastated, but I think I can find him some help when we get back to the United States," said Susan, joining them. "I have hired some guards to keep an eye on him for his own safety. But Uncle Pete has warned anyone in this area not to accept any amount of money for transport from my father so I should be able to get him back no problem."

"I will be sad to see you go, my dear niece, you've turned into quite the lovely young woman, it's a brightness we don't often get around here."

"Perhaps I will come out again some day." Susan addressed her uncle, but her eyes never left MacGyver's.

"We'll all like that, especially Pete," said Mac.

"Yes, of course, I would be especially happy to see you again, Susan," said Pete with a wink to his pilot. "Now, your mother tells me you have quite the voice, much like she did when she was younger. Would you be so kind as to grace us with a song?"

"Sure, if someone would accompany me?"

"I can play a mean piano. What do you want to sing?" asked Jack.

"How about _I Only Have Eyes for You_?"

Are the stars out tonight?

I don't know if it's cloudy or bright

'Cause I only have eyes for you, dear.

The moon may be high,

but I can't see a thing in the sky

'Cause I only have eyes for you.

I don't know if we're in a garden,

Or on a crowded avenue.

You are here, so am I,

Maybe millions of people go by,

But they all disappear from view,

And I only have eyes for you.

She looked straight at MacGyver while she sang making him wish for the hundredth time that evening that she was sticking around.

When she finished singing and the applause had died down, he asked her to dance and they stayed on the dance floor for hours.

* * *

Later, Mac and Susan were strolling on the wide porch of the resort enjoying the warm tropical scented air.

"So you really are going back to the States on the next Clipper?" he asked.

"I have to take care of my father, he's the reason I came to the Islands, and so I have to go. I'll come back someday, I promise."

"To see your uncle?"

"No, because there's something I still have to do here."

"What would that be?"

Susan smirked at him. "There's something I want to find out about you."

"Which would be?"

"How it would feel to kiss you."

"You could find out now."

"I guess I could."

He leaned down and quite thoroughly kissed her.

They broke a part momentarily as a flash of lightening lit up the sky. It was going to be another tropical thundershower. But neither of them minded as he put his arms around her and started to hungrily kiss her again. She responded in kind, their passion growing.

Then the voice started, "MacGyver! MacGyver!"

Go away.

Louder, "MacGyver!"

* * *

The woman's voice was insistent, "MacGyver, wake up!"

"Huh?" Mac sprang up to find himself on Susan's sofa.

She was leaning over him, looking a bit exasperated, "Am I so boring that you'd fall asleep on me?"

"I'm sorry, Susan, it's been a long week," He mumbled. The dream had seemed so real, especially the last part. He could still feel her lips on his. He could also feel something against his back.

"Ouch."

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Something's back behind me," he said fishing in the cushion. He pulled out the offending object and stared at it dumbfounded.

"My necklace! I've been looking all over for that." She said, taking the small jade monkey necklace from his outstretched hand.

"That's yours?" He was still amazed, he was sure he'd never seen her wearing anything like that before. Definitely not her style.

"Yeah, my father gave it to me after a trip to the South Pacific a few years ago. I don't usually wear it, but anything that my father gives to me I keep for sentimental purposes. He doesn't usually think of me, you know."

Okay, this was seriously weird. He wasn't sure what this dream told him about Susan and his feelings for her. Maybe it was just the stress getting to him, or maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something. But it was worth a shot.

"So Susan, what do you feel about swing dancing?"

The End.


End file.
